


Priority

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Castiel/Top Sam Winchester, Caring Sam Winchester, Gagged Castiel, Handcuffed Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Even in their room, Cas is always putting Sam’s needs first.Sam decides that, for once, Cas’s pleasure is going to be their priority, even if he has to tie his angel down to ensure it.





	Priority

Cas strains up against the cuffs, making them creak ominously. But they hold, and he hangs there, unable to move closer, but too stubborn, too determined to slump back onto the bed.

Sam shifts back a little all the same, and fixes the angel with a disapproving look.

“Cas.”

The angel manages to look contrite, but Sam isn’t completely fooled. He knows Cas wants to touch him, and that if not for the cuffs his hands would be all over Sam right now, but Cas needs to be a good boy.

He does relax, a little, easing back down onto the mattress with a whine the duct tape across his mouth doesn’t stifle.

Sam reaches up to ruffle his hair, which draws an annoyed huff and Cas trying to shrug Sam’s hand off.

Then he gets back to business. 

The thing about Cas is that he constantly puts others before himself. Sam’s seen it in every interaction, and it seems that sometimes it’s only him who notices which frustrates the hell out of him.

The same is true in their bed, and Sam’s tried so hard to get Cas to realise he has needs too, needs he’s entitled to have met.

But then it came to him that maybe if Cas had no _choice_...

And so here they are, Cas with just enough room for his body to respond to what Sam is doing to it.

And Sam’s doing a lot.

He spends some time playing with Cas’s nipples, until they’re like rock hard pebbles, and Cas is moaning through the tape.

Sam shifts his hand south, skimming Cas’s hips, the flat of his stomach, and then resting his fingers just in the crease where Cas’s thighs meet his groin.

He holds until Cas calms a little, and then licks at the head, drawing more unspoken pleas, while he sneakily lubes up his fingers.

The first one he slips in just to the tip, but Cas feels it and bucks so hard that his dick smears across Sam’s cheek.

Maybe he’s giving Cas just a little too much room.

He fixes that with two more of the wide leather straps, buckling them into place at the very top of his thighs and then fastening them into the D ring assembly running along the sides of the bed, and underneath.

Cas fights those too, but he’s going nowhere, and Sam can go back to what he was doing.

He takes the angel into his mouth, and works him open just as steadily, letting Cas build towards what he intends to be an orgasm that will leave him worn through and panting in Sam’s arms.

By the time Cas is ready, his skin is slicked over with sweat and his whole body is trembling. Sam pauses, knowing Cas will feel everything so much more keenly like this, and wary of pushing too far.

Cas is supposed to enjoy this, to be able to focus on his own pleasure, his body responding to the things Sam is doing.

He wants those to be good things, and he’s starting to fear the opposite.

He leans forward, and removes the tape, stroking his fingers along the angel’s jaw, soothing.

“Cas, talk to me.”

“I just...Sam, please…. I...need to touch you.”

Sam knows it, but when Cas touches him, it becomes all about _him_ , and that’s why they’re doing this.

His thoughts must carry, because Cas shakes his head. “Sam, I…. I’ll be good, Sam, but I feel too...too isolated, I can’t, _Sam_!”

But he knows Cas well enough by now to tell what the angel means. That like this he feels disconnected from Sam, that before they would be doing this together, and now Cas feels like Sam’s doing it to him, and yeah, maybe this wasn’t a great idea.

It has promise, but Sam thinks it could have done with a little more planning.

He reaches up and unfastens the handcuff chain from the hook he’d driven into the headboard, and helps Cas sit up, but he doesn’t take the cuffs off.

He does undo the straps holding Cas’s legs open and then he turns them so that he’s sitting against the headboard, before he pulls Cas into his lap.

And then he sheaths himself in Cas, and the angel is back to begging, needing more, and Sam doesn’t leave him wanting.

He makes sure Cas feels every thrust, pushing him closer and closer towards that point, sees the pleasure building in the way Cas moans and rides him, grabbing Sam’s shoulder with those cuffed hands until finally, Cas comes and his cries are loud enough, powerful enough, to rock every object in the room.

He’s glad Dean’s out for the night.

Cas is practically a boneless lump of angel as Sam eases him to the side, and undoes the cuffs. Even then, Cas seems content to snuggle, and Sam’s more than okay with that; he tucks Cas against his side, and pulls the blankets up over them, and rubs his cheek against the angel’s hair.

“Okay?” Sam asks.

Cas nods, and if Sam didn’t know better, he’d think the angel was about to fall asleep.

He’ll take that as a good sign, and carefully strokes the angel’s back until Cas settles into slumber next to him.


End file.
